Brokeback Mountain
by blackbeard's mango
Summary: A klaine one shot. Blaine takes Kurt for a weekend trip up to mount ridgely where they spend their days riding horses and their nights in the same sleeping bag.


This is a first for me, so _ please_ dont' be too judgmental. *hides in corner* these characters do not belong to me or does the title (of brokeback mountain) And as always _enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> this is a good idea?" Kurt asked for the fifth time this hour.

"Yes Kurt, it's fine." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt about riding the horses.

"but what if it jumps?" Kurt asked, slowly starting to panic.

"Kurt baby, listen to me," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's attention," the horse is _only_ going to do what you ask it to, is that clear?" Kurt nodded. Kurt has never been on a horse before, let alone riding, on a trail, ten miles away from civilization, and the nearest hospital.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"what happens if I fall off?"

"You get back on."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"look we're here, so quit fretting, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good enough!" Blaine said before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss and getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Is that everything we need?" Blaine asked one last time before they left.<p>

"Besides a shower, I think so." Kurt said.

"Oh cheer up! This will be fun! You'll get to spend the day outside in the fresh mountain air!"

*sigh* "ok I'll try but just for you." Kurt said, because he really couldn't help it. Blaine just had this excitement that just spreads to everyone like a disease.

"ok, here are your two horses, Machipongo and Dante. Is that it?"

"Yes, I think it is, thank you."

"no problem," the barn mangier said with a smile before adding," do you need a trail map?"

"Yes please." Kurt put in before Blaine could suggest against it.

"thank you, we'll be back in a few days."

"have a nice ride!" the manger called as they rode off.

"Kurt, we really don't need the map, I know my way around."

"I know baby, but just incase." Kurt said, giving a smile.

"so where are we going to set up camp?" Kurt asked before he could forget to.

"we're going to the top of mount Ridgley, is that ok with you?"

"yes, until it rains." Kurt smirked.

"I checked the weather before hand, no rain in sight for another few weeks." Blaine smirked back.

"what about popup thunderstorms?"

"none, any more questions?"

"nope." Kurt said popping the p.

"unless I think of more." Kurt whispered with an evil grin.

"I'll be waiting . . . ."

" *gasps* Blaine! Look over there! Oh the view!" Kurt exclaims.

"It's gorgeous, just like you."

"aww, thanks," Kurt said swooning," Can we please stop to get a picture?"

"there are better places to stop and take pictures, believe me, there are."

"well, okay, I'll trust you on that one."

* * *

><p>(few hours later)<p>

"ok, right now we are at the peak of mount Ridgely. The barn over there is for the horses *points to barn* and the shed over there *points to shed* is for food, water, and the tack." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, I'm gonna sound stupid, but-" Kurt was cut off.

"you will never sound stupid to me Kurt, ok?"

"ok, and as I was saying, what is tack?"

"the tack is the stuff on the horses, like the saddle in which your sitting in, the bridle that is on the horse's head, and the blanket." Blaine explained patiently.

"thanks for clarifying." Kurt said before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"no problem." Blaine said before returning the kiss. After they set up, put the horses away, and set up the tent the two boys lit a small fire to cook over.

"so . . . What are we gonna eat for dinner?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled out a pack of hot dogs and smiled.

"your joking . . . .right?"

"nope! Hot dogs and smores! This is a campfire you know." Blaine gently teased.

"Cowboy food?"

"Yes Kurt, if you want to think of it that way, then yes, cowboy food."

The couple ate their hot dogs and smores and flirted about how they could live out there under the clear night sky and a blanket of stars. It was getting late, when Kurt yawned.

"I'm tired from the day of riding, you?"

"I still go some energy left." Blaine smirked.

"yah *yawn* what for?" Kurt teased tiredly.

"Meet me in the tent and you'll find out." Blaine teased back.

"oh trust me! I will." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>The morning was bright and calm with the birds singing their lovely song. Kurt stirred at the morning light, sitting up he heard footfalls nearby.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly," Blaine baby."

"hmmm?"

"there's someone outside, their walking around." Kurt informed his boyfriend gently.

"Really?" Blaine mumbled half awake. He wasn't a morning person like Kurt.

"yah their-" Kurt was cut off by someone walking right past the door of their tent. That woke Blaine up.

"Quick get dressed silently, but swiftly." Blaine urged.

"ok" Kurt started to panic, but did what he was told. When they were dressed they confronted their "guest".

"Hi, umm . . . .can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"Yah, umm . . . . Where did you get the horses?"

"Down the mountain, like ten or so miles there is a ranch where you can rent them for a low cost." Blaine spoke clearly.

"ok, can you point me in which direction?"

"over there, under the tree canopy *points to trail*"

"ok, thanks. And sorry for waking you."

"no problem." Blaine said with a fake smile as the stranger walked away.

"well that was awkward . . . ." Kurt murmured.

"yah . . . So . . . .how about breakfast?"

"if it's more hot dogs, count me out."

"no baby, hot dogs are dinner, I was thinking flapjacks." Blaine whispered coming up to hug Kurt.

"Okay, baby." Kurt said before kissing Blaine.

"By the way, you were amazing last night." Blaine said with a sincere smile.

"you were too baby, and did I mention today that I love you?"

"yes, but I never tire of hearing it. Love you too."

* * *

><p>After the wonderful breakfast the two tacked up and rode to the falls.<p>

"Come on Kurt, jump in!"

"But what if there's fish?" Kurt yelled over the roar of the fall.

"there are no fish Kurt! Just jump!"

"what if I land on a rock?"

"there are no rocks, just smooth sand!"

"Its lovely! Just jump, you can think of this as your shower!" The shower idea was all Kurt needed to hear to join Blaine in the water below.

"I never jumped of a cliff before."

"well how was it?"

"never again Blaine, never again" Kurt mumbled before dunking his head underwater. A few hours later the couple were sitting on their mounts watching the wild horses run free below the cliff they were on.

"why are they so majestic?" Kurt whispered, afraid that his voice will ruin the moment.

"because their wild and free, they have nothing stopping them from doing what they want to do, they roam the fields and race under the blue skies until the sunsets." Blaine whispered, with the same feeling as Kurt.

"that was almost poetic."

"Well, I do try." Blaine almost snorted.

"Blaine, what's Dante doing?"

"he's dancing, so we should get moving before something happens."

"holy sh-"

"mustang! Run!"

"whoa! Whoa Dante!"

"Machipango! Whoa."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt just relax and he should calm dow-"

"where's the mustang?"

"I guess we scared him by yelling. Kurt relax before something happens." Blaine panicked just as Kurt's horse took off.

"Help!" Kurt yelped as he horse bolted with Blaine's right on his heals.

"where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but just hang on!"

"you sure we shouldn't just bail Blaine?"

"for now hang on."

"I'll try."

The horses ran for about half an hour before they got tired and just gave up, lost in the woods, with no end in sight.

"we're lost." Blaine admitted.

"I have a map!" Kurt exclaimed with a smirk.

"may I see the map?" Blaine asked.

"yes you may, kind dapper sir." Kurt teased *hands over map*. Blaine looks at the map for a few minutes and starts to slowly ride off, Kurt's horse following.

* * *

><p>"oh, look, there's our campsite!"<p>

"oh, it is."

"well, dinner?"

"horse's first." Blaine groaned. They put the horses away, cooked and ate dinner, and went to bed together.

"Kurt, the sleeping bag is still wet from last night."

"um . . . Where's the extra?"

"I forgot about that one. Let me look."

"I'm coming with you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"afraid of the woods?"

"yes." Kurt says sheepishly.

"its ok baby, nothing to fear." Blaine says as he hugs Kurt," this is our last night in the woods, nothing to fear." Kurt nods his reply as Blaine finds the other sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>The morning is quiet. Too quiet to be normal. No birds singing. No animals crawling around. Always a bad sign.<p>

"baby, it's quiet out, we should leave soon."

"why?" Kurt yawns.

"I just think something is up. I don't know what it is, but its never quiet in the morning of a normal day. Can we _please_ get moving?"

"Sure thing baby." The couple leaves early to reach the base before anything "exciting" happens. The horse's are nervous and dance the whole way down. There is only the sound to the group as they move, nothing else. After about an hour ride, "is that the ranch?"

"yah, the horses always know their way home."

"how was your weekend?" The ranch manger asked.

"it was good, yours?"

"it was eventful. Some guy just left after falling from his horse in a apparent mustang scare. You know anything about it?"

"sorry, but no we don't."

"its okay, have a nice day." the lady said with a smile.

"you too, bye." Kurt said before trudging for the car.

"well how was your broke-back mountain experience Kurt?" Blaine asked just to see his boyfriend's reaction.

" I will _never _ride a horse again!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I got another fic on fiction press (same username) called Let Our Hearts Unite. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
